undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured story selection
Featured Story Selection is where editors can nominate high standard stories to be featured as a featured story. Such pages will feature on the Wikia's homepage in recognition of its contribution to the betterment of the site as a whole. Below are instructions on how to nominate and vote. The featured story will be changed around once per month. You can't nominate your own stories, and you can't vote on your own stories. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Article Name (linked format) * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** I think this is a worthy story for the featured story of the month. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 15:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** This story needs some work before it can be seriously considered. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 15:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Nominations Fight the Living by AIVan. *Nominated by Dixonlovessquirrels *I think this story is absolutely fantastic. It is very well written and has a lot of potential. The characters have been strongly developed since the beginning. It is very easy to becom addicted to reading this, and there are many twists and turns in it that make it a fantastic read. ** This story has some interesting theories, and it could easily make it to the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Eden Rising by Johno1995 *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *It's in script format instead of story format, but that doesn't detract at all from its awesomeness. It's very well written, whether it be the dialogue or action sequences, and the character development is great. There's a pretty large cast of characters, but each one has his/her own personality, and you ''will ''get attached. And I've had, like, seven jaw-drop moments. Make this the featured story because as many people as possible need to read it; John is a very talented writer. ** Eden Rising is a good story, though it is in script format, what wouldn't look nice on the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dead Frontier by Walkerbait22 *Nominated by: Headaches *I nominate Dead Fronteir by Walkerbait22 for story of the month. ** I think this is a worthy story of the months as it is beautfiully written, with a well-crafted storyline and intruguing characters. In my eyes it is an all-round winner. Headaches (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Very well written, and without doubt a worthy candidate. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Like Kaffe said, very well written i always enjoy the issues. I think this story is the best on UFSW. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC). Drop Dead Gorgeous by Headaches *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *I nominate Drop Dead Gorgeous for story of the weak. ** I've only read first issue, but that's enough for me to support. Well written and so far, nice storytelling. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Featured stories Current